


Going Nuts for Dolts

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Ruby go on an expensive date and Penny's curious where her girlfriend got the money for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Nuts for Dolts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/gifts).



> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this, I know he was hoping for something else when I sent him this, so thanks for proofreading it anyway.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I could use the feedback.

Ruby sighed as she studied the car that sat before her. Her sister had almost literally dropped the project onto her, claiming she was busy helping Weiss out. She had insisted, apparently, that if she was going to ride on the back of Bumblebee everywhere with her girlfriend, the least she could do was make it a bit safer for when they went at dangerously high speeds, and of course, girlfriend drama out weighed actual work that provided them money and food by a, almost literal, car weight.

She looked over the engine, still unable to identify why the stubborn thing refused to start. The dust propellant was working properly from what she could tell, the cooling system was working so well it was almost cold in there, even when the engine was running. She looked at who the client was and sighed internally, Adam Taurus, of course. While Ruby enjoyed the company of Blake Belladonna, her boyfriend was somewhat less so, usually coming off as a bit rude or short, despite the fact that Ruby, Yang, and surprisingly Weiss, were all very friendly and compassionate to all Fanus.

Ruby whipped out her scroll, just in time for the screen to light up with a call from Penny. She grinned happily before moving out of the garage, where Yang was still loudly working, and into the office, and answered, “Hey Penny.”

“Salutations friend Ruby,” was the energetic reply she received.

“Penny, we agreed that you should just refer to me as Ruby, not friend Ruby. If you have to include the ‘friend’ part at the beginning, can’t I at least be upgraded to the title of ‘girlfriend’ Ruby?” she asked, though she was still grinning at the predictable greeting from the girl she had come to care for so much.

“Sorry, should I hang up and try again?” Ruby could hear the worry on the other end of the phone that she had screwed up in some way or another.

Ruby shook her head before remembering that she couldn’t see her and said aloud, “No, it’s fine. So what’s up Penny? You don’t normally call during work.”

“I was wondering what I should wear for our date tonight?” Penny asked, and then Ruby could hear her shifting around on the other end of the phone, probably going through her wardrobe.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and said, “What? The infamous Penny is actually considering wearing something other than her usual blouse and overalls?”

“Should I not be?” Penny asked, sounding worried again.

Ruby sighed again with a grin “Do you remember the dress you wore to the Beacon school dance a few years ago?”

“Yes I do,” she said, and Ruby could easily picture her nodding her head as she said it.

“Wear that. I’ll be in something nice too, so don’t worry,” Ruby said, still grinning.

“Alright,” Penny said sounding pleased, “What time will you be picking me up?”

“Around four. Now I’ve got to go, I’ll call you at around three and give you a hours worth of a warning, will that be enough?” Ruby asked.

“That should suffice, see you in a couple of hours fri…girlfriend Ruby,” Penny said, again sounding energetic.

“See you Penny,” see you in a couple of hours. With that, Ruby hung up here scroll and while still grinning, moved back into the garage to get back to work.

***

Penny stood a bit nervously in front of her home, waiting for Ruby to show up. She wanted to avoid any possible encounters with Ex-general Ironwood if she could at all avoid it. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her landlord, it was just that he was very strict about what happened on the land he owned, and didn’t particularly like it when he saw people standing outside his home for long periods of time, something about being ambushed, or spies. Even for her, the many stories he tended to tell, along with Professor Port from Beacon, from the war tended to blend together at times.

Suddenly the very familiar blood red mustang pulled up in front of her. The window in front of her, the passenger window to be specific, rolled down to reveal a very well dressed Ruby looking out at her with a sly smirk. “Hello there pretty lady, need a ride?” She asked as her smirk got larger.

Penny blushed slightly at the compliment, and simply climbed in the car, not wishing to get any further embarrassed. “Will you now tell me where we are going?” Penny finally asked when she was certain she wouldn’t start hiccuping the way she normally does when she gets nervous.

“Nope,” Ruby said as she pulled out into the street and took off down the streets of Vale, at just barely passing for legal speeds.

Penny pouted a little, but decided to trust that her girlfriend wouldn’t do anything to crazy. She settled for truly looking her girlfriend over. She was wearing the same sleeveless dress that she had worn at the Beacon prom. Thinking back to then, she remembered how Ruby and herself had not been together at the time, though she had certainly noticed the prodigal engineer/mechanic in training.

Penny also remembered the two guards that Ironwood, who was still a general at that point, had insisted to her father would be needed. The two had been nice enough, but very stiff, even when she had finally convinced one of them to dance with her.

“We’re here,” Ruby said, interrupting her thoughts. Penny glanced out the window, and saw that they had stopped outside of one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Vale.

“Ruby!” She cried out in surprise, “There’s no way we can afford to eat here!” She mentally ran through the average amount that Ruby made in a day, and the amount that Penny made with her job as an online tech support for “The Ancients.” Helping people daily with troubles with their scrolls was not enjoyable, and it did not pay well either.

“Just let me worry about the money, and you have fun,” Ruby said after she opened the passenger door for her. Penny considered being stubborn and refusing to get out, but knew that Ruby would unleash her puppy-dog-eyes, that she had still not developed an immunity to, on her, and went ahead and got out.

“Catch,” Ruby called playfully to the boy standing ready, the yellow-haired/monkey-tailed Fanus boy, Sun, Penny mentally told herself as she remembered his name. Sun nodded and flashed the couple a grin and thumbs up before climbing into Ruby’s car and taking off to the parking garage not far away.

They walked up to the host standing behind the stand and he asked, “Do you have a reservation?” Before either of them had any chance to actually say anything to him.

“Party of two, should be filed under Rose,” Ruby said casually to him.

He scanned his list shortly before nodding and saying, “Ah yes. Miss Rose, here you are, right this way,” he then turned, and personally lead the couple to their table. Just how much money is she spending here? Penny thought to herself as she was seated.

“Your waiter shoulder be along shortly, if either of you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask,” the host said before bowing and walking away.

“So what do you think?” Ruby asked looking both smug and cautious all at once, which seemed difficult to be able to pull of to her, but somehow her girlfriend managed to pull it off.

“It’s definitely fancy,” she replied while looking around, feeling drastically underdressed for such a place.

“Is that bad?” Ruby asked looking very worried.

Penny immediately felt bad, and quickly rushed to make up for it, “No! Fancy is not bad, it’s just…expensive.”

“It’s like I said earlier, let me worry about the money, and just relax,” Ruby said happily.

“I’m ok with allowing you to spoil me, but where in the world did you come across enough money for this place?” Penny asked, right as their waiter showed up…with food as well. Seems like Ruby already knew what Penny would have ordered.

Penny glared playfully at the girl across from her and told herself that she would get to the bottom of this before the night was over.

***  Penny and Ruby walked out of the restaurant together, Ruby groaning about how full she felt, and Penny silently added on her agreement. They both climbed into the car and Ruby started it up, “So Penny,” she started, “What did you think of that?”

“That it was great, but I’m still curious as to how in the world you have the money to pay for it,” Penny said.

Ruby looked at her again, before finally sighing and slumping her shoulders in defeat, “You remember Adam right?”

Penny nodded that she did remember the Fanus man, but did not know what he had to do with so much money.

“Well, turns out that the Taurus family has a lot of money, and his car, Wilt, is extremely important to him, so when he couldn’t get the thing to start, and couldn’t fix it on his own, he took it to the best, me and Yang,” Ruby said.

“But…the amount of money you make from one fix shouldn’t be enough to pay for that expensive meal,” Penny said, doing the math in her head.

“Like I said. Wilt is very important to him,” Ruby said.

“He paid you that much for just fixing his car!?” Penny shouted in disbelief.

“Well it helps that he’s dating one of my best friends,” Ruby said with a smirk.

“Shouldn’t that money have gone to the shop though?” Penny asked, still shocked.

Ruby smirked a little, “Well, I was about to put it in the cash register, and then Yang kinda called out that she knew that I had a date tonight, and that I should take the money with me, and just put what’s left when I got back.”

Penny sighed and said, “I know that she loves you and all, but if Yang dotes on you so much I may start getting jealous.” Ruby laughed loudly and pulled over in front of Penny’s place while simultaneously pulling her girl in for a hug. “I’ll see you later ok?”

Penny nodded with a smile, and climbed out of the car. As Ruby pulled away, she grinned again and said to herself, “I have the best girlfriend ever, to much evidence argues for it to say otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried my hardest to keep Penny in character while I wrote this…and now I remember why I have avoided including her in much anything before this. I'm aware she's not very in character, but no matter how many different times I rewrote this, or wrote another thing involving this ship, this was how Penny ended up.
> 
> I apologize to Paenitentia (NeverGoBak), I really did try my hardest to keep her in character, I even rewatched every episode she is in and checked the Wikia multiple times for reference, but this was always the result.
> 
> *edit* ack! Sorry, just realized that even though it was supposed to be, this work didn't end up in the series with the rest of them, just fixed that though, sorry again!


End file.
